webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imaginary Friend
Imaginary Friend is the 26th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 123th episode overall. Synopsis After watching Ultra Meteorite Fighters, the Baby Bears decide to play pretend only for them to realize that they need a fourth member. They opt to create an imaginary friend named Silver Bear (Jason David Frank), but his heroic persona ends up causing trouble for the Baby Bears whose imagination suddenly gets out of hand. Plot TBA Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Silver Bear Trivia * This is the first episode the Baby Bears have an imaginary friend. * This is another Baby Bears episode after the previous episode Christmas Movies. * Premiered first on the Cartoon Network app and website on December 13, 2018. * Baby Panda is still voiced by Max Mitchell instead of Duncan Joiner. * When the Baby Bears say their names, Baby Grizzly says his name, Baby Panda says his name, but Baby Ice Bear doesn't say his name, he holds up a sign saying his name on it since he still doesn't talk, he's always saying his own name when he's an adult. * Baby Grizzly says "I assume the power of Grizzly", Baby Panda says "I assume the power of Panda", Baby Ice Bear doesn't say the same thing Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda does, he doesn't say "I assume the power of Ice Bear" because he doesn't talk yet, he holds up his arms pretending to punch, then he spins around and plays a flute. * This is the first episode seeing the Baby Bears as robots. * The Baby Bears aren't actually robots, it's just a video game some kid is playing on the bench while they're watching them and they're not actually in the game so Silver Bear is just a video game character. * Silver Bear looks a lot like Baby Ice Bear's robot clone Robot Bear from Panda's Sneeze and I, Butler. * The Baby Bears use their imagination to create Silver Bear and to fight things in the imaginary world but realize they're not actually in the imaginary world, they're really causing trouble around the park like smashing a man's car, beating up a kid and calling them bullies and much more. * This is the first episode to air in 2019. Cultural References * When Baby Ice Bear plays a flute, if you listen very closely and clearly that the song he plays sounds very similar to the song from Kung Fu Panda. * The Ultra Meteorite Fighters, are an obvious parody of the Power Rangers, adapted from Japan's Super Sentai. * Silver Bear is voiced by Jason David Frank, well known for his role on Power Rangers as Tommy Oliver, the sixth and final member of the 'Mighty Morphin' team, who was introduced later in the series than the original five team members. This parallels Silver Bear's introduction as a fourth member who ends up interrupting the Bears' way of living. * The giant robots Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear summon are similar to the Voltron lions. * Further more, when Ice Bear summons his robot with a flute, is similar to how Tommy summoned his DragonZord w/ the Dragon Dagger. It is also a reference to how Tommy’s Sentai counterpart, Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, from the Japanese tokusatsu program, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, used the Zyusouken to summon Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar. * As Grizz mentions "imagination" a sound is played similar to the Spongebob episode where Spongebob and Patrick play with their imagination in a TV box. Errors TBA International Premieres TBA Videos Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Baby Grizzly Episodes Category:Baby Panda Episodes Category:Baby Ice Bear Episodes Category:I